És assim Jenny?
by E.Catalina.D
Summary: Jenny meteu-se em sarilhos, outra vez! Tem de aturar Selena a prima de Carter , aranjar forma de que esta não va presa. Tem de tentar não matar Carter e para variar, Jenny deve um favor ao Damien. Enquanto a J. tenta não enloquecer Nate tenta conhecela.
1. Chapter 1

_És assim_

_Enquanto olhas_

_olhas para mim_

_e esqueces_

_Do que há em ti_

Enquanto Jenny olha para Nate esquece de tudo a sua volta. Esquece que não é uma menina rica, esquece que fez tráfico de drogas. Simplesmente esquece onde esta e olha para ele.

_Finges ser como não és_

_tentas ser aquilo que muitos_

_querem ser_

_e esqueces de ver_

_que não é isso que queres ser_

Nate acha que Jenny finge ser aquela rainha maléfica que mete medo a todos os estudantes da Constance. Nate sabe que na verdade Jenny é apenas uma menina assustada. Ele consegue perceber que Jenny apenas finge ser uma rainha, uma sucessora perfeita da Blair.

Nate sabe que Jenny é a rainha que muitos querem ser.

Jenny é aquela menina que se esqueceu de fazer o seu próprio vestido para o baile de finalistas. Nate sabe que Jenny não queria ser assim….

_Finges sempre_

_e muitas vezes dizes_

_que não és assim_

_Mas todos nós sabemos_

_que só com o tempo veremos_

_se realmente és assim._

Da última vês que Nate falou com Jenny esta confessou que ser ma não era aquilo que ela queria. Mas no dai seguinte quando este foi busca-la a escola, para depois irem dar uma volta pela magnifica cidade, Nate viu Jenny deitar iogurte na cabeça de uma nova seguidora. Viu como o riso dela era feliz e reparou nos olhos brilhantes dela. Nate percebeu que só com o tempo saberá se a Jenny era mesmo ma.

Por muito que Nate gostasse dela, tinha de esperar para ver como ela era mesmo. Ele queria conhecer a verdadeira Jenny.

Ele queria que a verdadeira Jenny fosse aquela menina doce que vinha de Brooklyn todos os dias de metro para chegara a escola. Ele queria que Jenny descobrisse quem era na verdade.

***.* *.* *.* *.***

Aqui esta uma fic Jenny/Nate! A muito tempo que queria escrever uma… e agora finalmente consegui.

O poema foi eu que escrevi ontem, para o meu blog. Apenas hoje de manha apercebi-me que este poema dava uma perfeita fic.

Espero que tenham gostado! Comentem! PLZZZZZZ

Nem que seja apenas para dizerem que odiaram ou para darem os parabéns a uma amiga.

Obrigada por lerem!

BJX

P.S: Aqui esta o meu blog: .com/

Se quiserem ver mais poemas.


	2. Chapter 2

Ela vai para a escola com o almoço guardado

Ninguém sabe o que ela guarda dentro de si

Usando o mesmo vestido que usou ontem,

Ela esconde as feridas com linho e seda

Jenny ia para a escola como seu almoço guardado na mala. Ela não o comprava no café mais caro como todas as outras meninas faziam. Ela podia chegar a usar o mesmo vestido dois dias seguidos. Pois as outras roupas estavam para lavar, e só poderia lava-las no fim-de-semana, quando tivesse tempo e o pai tivesse dinheiro.

Jenny as vezes escondia as feridas (psicológicas) com linho e seda. Pensava que se fizesse um vestido de seda, com as próprias mãos poderia pelo menos, por um dia fingir que seria feliz. Feliz e rica, como as suas colegas.

O professor divaga, mas ela não pergunta

É difícil perceber a dor por trás de uma mascara

Aguentando o peso de uma tempestade secreta,

Às vezes ela deseja nunca ter nascido

Na escola os professores ralhavam com ela, por não ter trazido o material necessário. Mas ela não ligava. Já tinha avisado o seu pai que não faria os deveres, porque não tinha dinheiro suficiente para comprar o que precisava.

As suas colegas gozavam e ela desejava nunca ter nascido. Ou pelo menos não ter nascido pobre…

Através do vento e da chuva

Ela se mantêm forte como uma rocha

Num mundo onde ela não consegue ressurgir...

Mas os sonhos dela lhe dão asas

E ela voa para um lugar onde é amada

Um anjo real...

Por muito que chova, por muito vento que haja, Jenny tem de ir para a escola. De metro, a pé… O que calhar naquele dia. Ela vive num mundo onde não encaixa.

Mas para resistir todas as noites sonha que no futuro, terá tudo que sempre quis. Inclusivo amor…

Alguém chora no meio da noite

Os vizinhos ouvem, mas apagam as luzes

Uma alma frágil presa às mãos do destino

Quando a manhã chegar, já será tarde demais

No meio da noite, Jenny chorava. Os vizinhos, o pai e o irmão não podiam fazer nada. Ela queria ser como as outras. Ter de tudo e do melhor. Por não ter ela chorava, presa ao seu destino… aquele destino que decidiu que ela não podia ser como Blair. Mas não se preocupa. Amanha será um novo dia, um dia igual a ontem… e ela voltara a chorar no quarto por não poder ter aquilo que quer.

Uma estátua erguida num lugar escuro

Um anjo de menina com o rosto erguido

Um nome é escrito numa pedra polida

Um coração partido que o mundo esqueceu

Agora Jenny é rica. Tem tudo o que quer… e já teve do melhor.

Sim! **Teve.**

**Teve** amigos, como Blair… mas estes se foram. Como os amigos de Blair. Simplesmente se foram porque Jenny fez o que uma rainha tinha de fazer. Não deixou que ninguém a superasse.

Teve o amor. O amor mais lindo de todos… Nate… Mas ele também se foi… Depois de ver que ela se importava demais em manter a sua coroa.

Agora Jenny já sabe que ter tudo não é bom de todo.

Sabe e lamenta por ter perdido aquilo que queria.

Jenny não é estúpida! Sabe que foi esquecida. Mas também sabe como voltar a ter de tud… ter aquilo que precisa.

Por isso Jenny vai embora. Vai visitar a mãe… vai reencontrar-se… vai voltar melhor do que nunca e vai ser relembrada! Relembrada da melhor forma possível!

E quando voltar, procurara o que sempre quis e especialmente que sempre precisou. O amor… o Nate…

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Olá gente! Aqui esta mais um capitolo de "És assim Jenny?".

Aqui é ela que avalia a sua vida, vê o que quis, o que teve e o mais importante o que perdeu.

A música é _Concrete Angel de _Martina McBride. Eu gosto muito desta musica e quando ouvi vi que corresponde a aquilo que acontece com Jenny, menos o fim claro.

No próximo capitulo, já começarão a passar-se coisas (já que estes os dois primeiros só descrevem a vida de Jenny). Bem… então no terceiro capitulo Jenny estar com a sua mãe. O que será que se vai passar?... Só posso adiantar que ela recebera ajuda de alguém que nunca pensou receber.

Tentem quem vai ajudar a nossa littl J. porque o próximo capitulo esta quase a chegar.

Obrigada por lerem! Comentem por favor! Para eu continuar a fic!

BJX


	3. Chapter 3

Finalmente cheguei a casa da minha mãe. Passei horas naquele comboio para aqui chegar. É muito diferente de N.Y. Esta cidade é tão calma… demasiado calma.

Mas é melhor assim. Talvez com este silencio eu consiga encontrar-me a mim mesma.

A minha mãe pareceu-me surpreendida, para não dizer assustada, quando viu o meu visual. Ele esta habituada a velha Jenny, aquela que vestia calças de ganga e camisolas de algodão cor-de-rosa.

O casaco preto, por coma da camisola vermelho sangue, a sai curta e as botas de cano alto, não são nada parecidas com os vestidos que costumava fazer.

Depois de me acomodar no meu quarto daqui, que devo especificar que é do tamanho da minha casa de banho em N.Y eu e a mão fomos jantar a um restaurante. As pessoas aqui não parecem estar habituadas a gente nova, pois ficaram a olhar para mim como se eu fosse um avião enquanto cumprimentavam a minha mãe.

Durante o jantar fomos sempre interrompidas com as mesmas perguntas "É a tua filha?", "és de onde?"…. Blá, blá, blá

Acabamos de comer demasiado depressa para o meu gosto. Era suposto ir para casa mas por sorte a minha mãe percebeu que aquilo não era a minha hora de recolher. Deu-me as indicações para um bar que segundo ela, tem as melhores bebidas da cidade. Que tipo de mãe recomenda a filha um bar que serve bebidas alcoólicas e ela não sabe que continuou menor?

Bem não importa…

Foi para aquele bar e pedi uma cosmopolitan. Isso ajudara-me a pensar naquilo que realmente sou.

Depois de três cosmopolitans, já estava pronta para ir para casa quando quase cuspi a bebida para a linda camisola daquele que veio sentar-se ao meu lado.

-Jenny? – Perguntou ele. Será que estou assim tão diferente desde a última vez que me viu? Eu não posso ter mudado assim tanto.

-Não. A fada do dente! – se queria que aquela noite não acabasse mal, teria de ter calma e aproveitar cada possível piada. Ele deu um sorriso de canto e olhou-me de cima abaixo, afirmando depois.

-Mudaste muito…

-Para o bem ou para o mal?

-Fisicamente pareces-me bem, mas psicologicamente… tendo em conta que esta numa cidadesinha bem longe da tua querida Constance… não deves estar bem.

Eu nada respondi. Ainda não sabia se devia ir embora e deixa-lo ali ou se continuar a beber para afogar a minha falta de identidade.

-Olha Jenny… e sei que não sou propriamente o teu finalista preferido, mas estou aqui bloqueado e a única pessoa que poderia conversar comigo és tu. E já que vamos conversar, podemos tentar dar-nos bem.

-Realmente não és o meu finalista preferido. Preferia mil vezes estar aqui com o Nate… -vi-o sorrir. – Até o Chuck seria companhia melhor… - desta vez ficou com raiva. Chuck parecia provocar-lhe raiva. Ou medo… - E não percebo porque que te preocupas comigo Carter… Não percebo mesmo…

-Littl J. eu também fez parte da elite da Constance. E como qualquer bom finalista quero que a Constance continue a mesma de antes. Mas isso não vai acontecer se a actual rainha esta a comportar-se com a Serena! – Fechei as mãos com ódio quando me comparou com a Serena. E o pior era que aquilo era uma comparação de igualdade. Estava a transformar-me na Serena. Ele tinha razão. Estava a seguir as pegadas dela exactamente. Comecei por me dar bem com todos parecia uma querida e do nada tornei-me rainha, meti-me em confusões e deixei bem claro que ninguém era melhor que eu… Este pensamento assustou-me. Ser como a Serena sempre foi o meu sonho, até me tornar rainha… A Serena foi rainha e perdeu a coroa para Blair. Eu não posso perder a coroa… nunca!

Enquanto eu continuava a pensar no como seria uma catástrofe eu ser a próxima Serena, Carter olhava para mim a espera que eu dissesse alguma coisa.

-E como é suposto comportar-se uma rainha?

Estava pronta para pedir ajuda a Carter, se isso significasse que manteria a minha coroa que tanto custou a ganhar.

-Jenny, uma rainha nunca pode mostrar se esta mal… Tu mostras. Fugiste quando as águas estavam demasiado quentes em N.Y.

Odeio-o por ter razão!

-Uma rainha nunca deve mudar. Tem de ser igual do inicio ao fim. Tu no inicio prestavas, agora…. Bem a questão é que. Se queres continuar rainha tens sempre de ser como eras ao inicio.

Ser como era ao inicio porque foi no inicio que as coisas boas aconteceram. Carter realmente era mais velho, mais velho ate o que Nate. Era obvio que ele sabia mais coisas do que eu. Talvez me pudesse ajudar a voltar a ser eu mesma… mas porque o faria?

-Carter o que tu ganhas ao me contes estas coisas todas?

-Bem… estou aqui preso com os meus pais durante uma semana então ganho companhia e ajudo a velha escola continuar a mesma.

Ele claramente tinha outras intenções, mas eu não quero saber. Se me ajudar a voltar a ser a mesma Jenny de antes…

O resto da noite passou depressa. Carter contou-me como era a rainha da altura dele e ensinou-me como é que eu deveria agir no futuro e mais coisas dessas.

Ele até é simpático, mas as segundas intenções continuam presentes mas invisíveis.

No dia seguinte Carter decidiu, sim decidiu, porque eu não pode dizer nem uma palavra, que eu tinha de ir as compras. Porque teria de voltar ao meu antigo visual.

-Eu gosto do meu visual assim! – Ok! Estava a fazer uma birra, mas e dai? Eu demorei séculos ate chegar a este ponto da moda. Ele não pode chegar aqui e mudar tudo.

-Ahhh mas….. - Olhou para a minha cara e viu que não estava para cooperar. Coço a cabeça e decidiu que suavizaríamos apenas um pouco o visual.

A tarde de compras foi estranha. Carter estava a ser simpático. E eu estava a aproveitar-me a grande das dicas dele continuando sem saber o que ele queria na verdade.

A semana passou depressa. E eu posso dizer que melhorei. Pouco mas melhorei. Antes de ir embora decidi perguntar qual eram as segundas intenções dele. Posso ser loira mas sei que aqui há gato.

-Carter. Eu não sou tonta! Já disseste que me estavas a ajudar de à vontade mas sei que a elite não faz nada de boa vontade. Agora diz-me, porque me estas mesmo a ajudar?

Ele sorriu e depois disse:

-Muitos parabéns Jenny. Aprendes alguma coisa afinal. … Sim tens razão eu quero alguma coisa. Preciso de um favor teu.

Eu sabia!

-E que tipo de favor?

-Saberás na segunda-feira, quando começares as aulas.

E dito isto o maldito foi-se embora. Depois de me relembrar que na segunda eu teria aulas.

Passei o resto da viagem a pensar no que teria de fazer para agradar a aquele desgraçado.

Mas o que será que ele quer?

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Olá gente! Obriga por lerem.

Espero comentários para continuar a fic. Então, por favor comentem!

Qual é que será o favor que a Jenny vai fazer? O que acontecera na Constance com a volta de Jenny melhorada. A rainha fará coisas boas ou mas? E o amor…?

Comentem para que haja uma continuação!

Obrigada outra vez por lerem!

BJX


	4. Chapter 4

Este capitulo é dedicado a Monica Maria que comentou e acompanhou todos os capítulos desta fic! Muito obrigada!

Boa leitura!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Cheguei a N.Y a tarde. Como era de esperar o meu pai, Dan e ….

-Serena? – O que estava ela a fazer aqui? A ultima vez que a vi, odiava-me…

-Jenny! – Gritaram todos e me abraçaram, deixando-me sem respirar por muito tempo. Mas que família!

-Sim! Já percebi! Tiveram saudades minhas. Agora larguem-me, por favor! – Por fim eles soltaram-me e consegui sentir o ar nada puro de N.Y. Lar, doce lar!

-Podes crer que tivemos saudades tuas filha! – Disse o meu pai, voltando a abraçar-me. O meu maninho nada disse apenas decidiu despentear os meus cabelos… será que ele muda?

Já sei o que o meu pai e Dan faziam ali, afinal eram a minha família, seria péssimo se eles não me viessem buscar… mas o que Serena queria?

Ela deve ter reparado que olhava para ele como se fosse um teste de matemática avançada indecifrável, por fim disse:

-Oi Jenny! Eu sei que parece estranho estar aqui mas eu queria falar contigo.

-Ahhhh…. Ok!

-Nos levamos as tuas malas, assim podes ir com a Serena.

Eu acho que estou num universo paralelo, primeiro Serena vem falar comigo e esta feliz, depois o meu irmão oferece-se para carregar as minhas malas. Eu devo ter adormecido no comboio e agora estou a sonhar.

Fomos as duas ate ao café mais próximos e sentamo-nos em numa mesa ao pé da janela. Estou realmente curiosa para descobrir o que Serena quer de mim.

-Jenny…enquanto estiveste fora eu estive a pensar. Pensei bastante e apercebi-me que estas a fazer o mesmo que eu…

-Como? – O que que ela queria dizer com o estar a fazer o mesmo que ela. Porque realmente se estivesse a fazer o mesmo que ela, eu agora teria todos os rapazes de N.Y a virarem a cabeça quando eu passo… E isso definitivamente não acontece.

-Eu passei pelo mesmo que tu passaste, também trafiquei drogas e a minha família acabou por me mandar para longe esperando que melhorasse. Eu não melhorei e acabei num colégio interno… Jenny, não faças aquilo que eu fiz. Acredita não vale a pena deixares tudo para trás só para teres um dia de felicidade. Tens de ser tu mesma, fazeres das melhores coisas possíveis para que depois as alunas da Constance se lembrarem de ti com respeito… -Wow ela estava a contar coisas que não parecia ter dito nunca a ninguém…- Eu também foi rainha. Fez de tudo para que todos me adorassem mas depois cai e Blair tirou o meu lugar. Não a odeio por só, eu agradeço-lhe do fundo do coração. Foi por ela ter sido uma rainha tão boa que as outras meninas são agora mulheres de verdadeiros valores. Apenas queria que não tivesse errado…

Fiquei ali parada a olhar para Serena que estava a abrir o coração para comigo. Foi preciso isso tudo para que eu percebesse que se não voltasse a ser como era antes acabaria mal e outra miúda qualquer tiraria a minha coroa.

Acabei abraçada a Serena. Ela até não era tão má assim. Com as coisas que ela me disse e com os truques que Carter me ensinou amanha, na escola toda a gente vai perceber que a rainha J veio para ficar.

Foi para a escola a pé. Uma coisa estranha… mas acabei por chegar a tempo. Vi muita gente a olhar para mim surpreendida. Talvez a falta de maquilhagem pesada e dos saltos altos enormes tenha sido notada. Hoje simplesmente vesti uma saia preta com uma camisola branca, uma gravata masculina (do Dan), umas botas de cano alto pretas sem salto e um casaco social preto. Estava bastante simples. Era quase a velha Jenny… quase.

Na hora do almoço, eu e a Mia, Sarah e Kristen estava-mos sentadas nas escadas do museu quando uma miúda qualquer veio ter comigo, com um grande sorriso nos lábios. Estranho! Porque eu não a conhecia de lado nenhum.

-Oi, Jenny! – ela continua a sorrir. Quem é que ela é? E porque parece que me conhece a muito?

-Quem és tu miúda? – ainda bem que a Sarah meteu-se, porque eu estava ali parada a olhar par a recém-chegada. Tinha o cabelo loiro claro e os olhos verdes. Vestia-se de uma forma bastante parecida ao estilo da S…

-Selena! –Ahhhh! Eu ia dizer Serena e a miúda respondeu Selena. Deve ser um clone da S. Veste-se como ela, tem um nome quase igual ao dela….

-E? – Agradeço ao deuses a Mia estar aqui. Porque eu pareço de outro planeta. Ainda estou a olhar para o Ser, quero dizer Selena, como se ela fosse um E.T.

-O meu primo tem uma mensagem para a Jenny.

Eu fiz uma careta e peguei no telemóvel que ela estava a segurar.

_-Oi! - Disse_ a voz do outro lado da linha.

-Quem é?

_-Já te esqueceste de mim, Jenny? – _Não pode ser! Carter! O que ele queria? - _Acho que queres saber o que eu quero…_

-Ahha!

_-Já deves ter percebido que a Selena é minha prima… _-Eu só agora percebi isso, mas ele não precisa de saber. _-Lembras-te de ter dito que tu me devias um favor?_

-Sim… -até tenho medo daquilo que ele me vai pedir…

_-Quero que a Selena tenha uma boa estadia na Constance. E quero que tu te assegures que ela não tem problemas._

_-_Estas a gozar! – Eu vou fazer de ama. Mas qual é a dele? A miúda não se consegue virar sozinha?

_-E mais uma coisa. _– Oh boa. – _Quero que te assegures que ela será a próxima rainha. A rainha S! _

E desligou! Agora já faz sentido! Ele só me ensinou as coisas certas para fazer como rainha para eu poder ajudar a prima…. Mas que grande idiota!

Respirei fundo varias vezes.

-Bem… não pode ser assim tão difícil mantermos-te fora dos sarilhos, Selena. – Ela sorriu com se fosse um miúdo que acabou de fazer uma grande asneira. – Quero dizer, que problemas podes trazer-nos?

Mal acabei eu de falar que e um carro da policia parava mesmo a frente do museu. As rodas tinham deixado marcas no chão (ele parecia saído de uma grande preceguição) e o policia que sai de lá não parecia muito contente.

-Selena Baizen. Esta presa por….

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Oi malta! Espero que tenham gostado deste cap.

O que será que vai fazer Jenny? Vai ajudar Selena?

Espero comentários para que a fic continua. Porque realmente, até agora só recebi comentários da Monica Maria, apesar de a fic ter mais leitores. Espero que quem esteja a ler comente. Porque gente, realmente desanima-me que não comentem. Faz-me pensar que a fic esta num nível tão baixo que nem sequer valeu a pena ter comentários. Eu peço-vos, por favor comentem mesmo que seja só para dizerem que odiaram completamente!

Obrigada por lerem!

Por favor não se esqueçam de comentar (é só carregar nesse coisinho que diz "Review this Story")

BJX


	5. Chapter 5

As personagens, com a exclusão de Selena, pertencem a Cecily von Ziegesar.

*.*.*.*.*.*

-Selena Baizen esta presa! Por favor acompanhe-nos! – Foi isso que o policia disse antes de meter as algemas na Ser… quero dizer Selena. Eu simplesmente ainda não tinha assimilado as coisas. Coisas de loiras, sabe… Então tive de repetir tudo que aconteceu para mim mesma. Então Selena Baizen, prima de Carter estava em N.Y e eu, Jenny, teria de cuidar dela e evitar que ela entrasse em problemas, se não teria problemas com Carter.

INCRIVEL! Estava a sair-me tão MAL! Porque que a miúda foi presa?

Deve ser mesmo um clone da Serena…

-Jenny o que aconteceu exactamente? – perguntou Mia com uma voz completamente baralhada.

-Sim. Aquilo foi um pouco estranho… Até para ti Jenny. – Credo como a Kristen é querida.

-O que disseram ao telefone? – nunca pensei que Sarah fosse útil. Mas foi graças a ele que me lerei:

-Temos de tirar a moça da prisão.

-Como é que é? – gritaram as três. Teve de lhes explicar as coisas… bem… não expliquei tudo. Apenas aquilo que elas tinham de saber para me ajudarem e aquilo que não me envergonhava.

Quando chegamos a esquadra o policia informou-nos que a Selena estava presa por trafico de drogas… A Selena parece-se tanto com a Serena, para a minha infelicidade! O crime dela e o facto de ter fugido quando a policia a tentou prender fez como que fosse impossível pagar-lhe a fiança.

-E agora? - perguntaram-me as meninas. Não podíamos pagar, nenhuma de nos tinha relações boas com a policia, como é que ira-mos tirar Selena?

Talvez…..

-Vocês vão para casa. Eu trato disso!

Mandei uma SMS e combinei um encontro no parque. Ele de certeza que me poderia ajudar. De certeza absoluta!

Apanhei um táxi ate ao Central Park e depois corri até ao lago onde tem os barcos a vela. Ele estava sentado, com o cabelo brilhando ao vento, demasiado bem vestido. Não era de esperar menos de alguém tão rico e com um familiar tão influente…

Os seus olhos azuis pousaram em mim e a sua boca sussurrou:

-Ainda bem que te vejo, Jenny! – levantou-se indo na minha direcção, ele queria abraçar-me! Em outras circunstancias teria ficado feliz, mas agora eu precisava de um favor dele.

-Eu preciso da tua ajuda….

*.*.*.*.*.*

Oi!

Aqui esta mais um cap desta fic! Espero que alguém continue lendo e que estejam a gostar! XD

Eu sei que está pequeno, mas teve um problema de visão (o meu olho esquerdo ficou completamente vermelho e não posso ficar muito no computador) isso impede-me de escrever coisas grandes!

Quem vocês acham que é o menino que encontrou Jenny? Nate?

Ficarão surpreendidos quando virem!

Peço-vos por favor que comentem! Eu quero saber a opinião das pessoas que lêem!

Obrigada por lerem!

BJX


	6. Chapter 6

As personagens, com a exclusão de Selena, pertencem a Cecily von Ziegesar.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

-Eu preciso da tua ajuda… - Foi directa. Mas sabia que com ele assim era melhor.

Recuo (literalmente) e depois de voltar a ser a pessoa indeciscivravel perguntou:

-Que tipo de ajuda? – Um sorriso completamente estúpido formou-se nos seus lábios. Deus, eu não tenho paciência para isso!

-Olha, Damien. Primeiro, não é esse tipo de coisa em que tu estas a pensar. Segundo se não tirares da cara esse sorriso é capaz de a nossa conversa demorar bastante. E…

-Ok! Ok! Já percebi. Nada de brincadeira. – Demorou. – Então, diga senhora o que deseja.

Eu juro que se não precisasse da ajuda dele a minha mala, ultimo modelo comprada mesmo ontem teria voado em direcção a cara dele como um míssil de guerra.

-Isto vai demorar… -queixei-me eu baixinho. – Há uma miúda..

-Há sempre uma miúda…

Aaaaahh! Ele é irritante!

-Ignorando o teu comentário… ela é minha… amiga. – Mas que grande mentira. Por mim o Carter devia esquecer essa prima. – Ela esta presa porque foi apanhada a traficar drogas. – Quando disse "traficar drogas" a atenção dele passou toda para mim. Como ele é previsível! – Não posso pagar-lhe a fiança porque ela fugiu do local e então, como tu és um verdadeiro traficante – Eu tinha de o elogiar, se não ele não me ajudaria. – Pensei que me pudesses ajudar. Porque, … bem sabes, deves ter muitos contactos.

Ele olhou para mim como se tentasse ler os mais escondidos segredos da minha alma. Por momentos pensei que não me ia ajudar.

-E porque eu te iria ajudar? – Perguntou sem o mínimo problema. Parece que de repente as drogas estão a dar-lhe amnésia. Já se deve ter esquecido das vezes em que eu o ajudei.

-Porque eu também te ajudei a ti e porque basta eu voltar para a polícia e contar acerca de uma das noites em que nós saímos, para tu ires preso também. – Falei de uma só vez, com um sorriso desafiante e feliz por parecer que ele achava que eu sabia o que estava a fazer.

-Isso para mim chega.

Depois disso. Combinamos encontrar-nos perto da sitio onde Selena estava, para irmos "salva-la".

Eu juro, juro mesmo que nunca na vida pensei passar por aquilo que acabei de passar! A cena pela qual acabei de passar é digna de entrar num filme.

Foi assim: eu e o Damien encontramo-nos no lugar combinado. E (nem vão acreditar) subimos para o telhado da polícia. Sim! Nós subimos para o telhado. Daimien explicou que não podia fazer o guarda trazer a Selena pela porta principal (daria muito nas vistas). Então… Esta é a melhor parte. A priminha mimada do Carter, aquela que parecia com a Selena e que andava como se fosse dona do mundo saiu pela conduta do ar condicionado.

Aquilo foi Hilário! Ri tanto que quase cai dali de cima. Isso em circunstancias normais teria-me assustado, porque cair do telhado de um edifício com cinco andares é assustador. Mas naquele momento a cara da Miss S. (eu passei a chamar-lhe isso. S é só da Selena e ela é tão tontinha que só podia ser "Miss").Ela estava com a cara emburrada e com um mau-humor terrível. E para variar, não achava piada a minha crise de risos. Mas que se lixe!

Despedi-me de Dimien e agradeci-lhe pela ajuda. Como não podia deixar de ser, ele disse:

-Um dia também vou aparecer a pedir ajuda.

Só não lhe respondi com o meu "-Ta bem. Mas até lá volta para a tua Europa e mete um supositório nu cú!" porque não era apropriado gritar isso no meio da rua, onde havia crianças inocentes que podiam ouvir aquilo.

Andei com uma Selena calada pelas ruas nada silenciosas de NY até que decidi quebrar o silencio.

-Vais para a Constance, certo?

-Sim! O meu primo disse que tu irias assegurar-te que eu não voltasse para o centro de detenção.

CENTRO DE DETENÇÃO? Assegurar-me que ela não volte para lá? Oh, sim, Claro. O Carter é um querido.

-Olha, Selena… ah… tu não costumas entrar em muitas confusões, pois não? – Eu tinha de saber disso para decidir se depois de largar a moça no hotel, iria para casa e cortaria os meus pulsos.

-Não. –AINDA BEM! – Eu não me meto em muitas confusões… -Mas que alivio! - eu costumo meter-me em imensas confusões.

Ou bolas!

-Aaa…

Depois continuamos a andar até ao hotel onde era suposto deixar Selena. Quando lá chegamos, vi Carter sentado num dos bancos do jardim. Andamos até á e Selena logo saltou para os braços deste.

-E então? – Perguntou ele a sua priminha fofinha (que eu adoraria matar).

-Jenny foi muito simpática. Tirou-me de lá num instante.

Yeee, viva eu!

-Óptimo! Agora vai lá para dentro, eu e a Jenny precisamos de conversar.

Depois, o pequeno clonde da Serena afastou-se e Carter quebro o silencio que eu tanto me esforçara em manter.

-Pelos vistos fizeste um bom trabalho!

-Pelos visos vou ter muito trabalho.

-Podes crer que vais. –Depois de dizer isso, ele preparou-se para ir embora mas rapidamente mudou de ideias. Sorriu e … O PARVALÃO DEU-ME UM BEJO NA CARA!

Depois afastou-se com passos largos e rápidos para dentro do hotel. Enquanto eu, continuava ali para a olhar com ódio par o lugar onde o desgraçado tinha estado. Passei a mão pela cara para retirar qualquer vestígio dele e depois virei-me para sair dali.

Era suposto ir para casa. Tomar um duche e descansar, porque amanha teria de aturar um clone da Serena, que era mil vezes pior que a original. Bem… era suposto. Porque quando me virei, dei cara com os olhos azuis que eu mais adorava.

Aqueles olhos que provavelmente tinham-me visto ali, sozinha com o Carter. Mas que inferno!

Os olhos dele estavam tristes, e preocupados. Demasiado próximos dos meus…

-Nate…

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Olá malta!

Espero que tenham gostado!

Qual será a reacção de Nate? Boa ou ma? O próximo cap vem a caminho.

Comentem para que haja continuação e para eu saber a vossa opinião! PLZ

Obrigada por lerem! BJX


	7. Chapter 7

As personagens, com a exclusão de Selena, pertencem a Cecily von Ziegesar.

Leitores, eu tenho de vos contar um coisa muito boa que aconteceu. A minha querida Monica Maria fez um capa LINDA para esta fic. O link esta no meu perfil, é só lá irem e verão a obra de arte. Esta maravilhosa!

Monica eu estou-lhe imensamente grata e este cap. é dedicado a você!

Boa leitura!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

-Nate…-AI MEU DEUS! Ele estava ali parado a minha frente com o olhar mais triste mais preocupado e mais fascinante do mundo. Parecia uma criança infeliz… Ahhhhh! E deve ser tudo culpa minha. Não sei porque, mas sempre que as pessoas de quem gosto estão preocupadas e tristes é porque eu fiz alguma coisa.

-Eu…Eu vi-te com o Carter… -Mas que me dera que não tivesses. Aquilo foi tudo um plano dele. Tenho a certeza! Viu-te a aproxima e deu-me aquele beijo nojento, só para se divertir. Agora deve estar a ver-nos pela janela do seu quarto feliz por aquilo que fez. Parvalhão! desculpa, eu não quis incomodar.

Ele vai-se embora. Não, não, isso é que não! Ele não pode pensar que eu e o Carter…

-Nate não. Espera, vem cá! – Correr atrás dele com estes saltos não é boa ideia, acho que vou ca… -AAAuu!- Raios! Agora ele vai pensar que sou uma autêntica cabra.

Enquanto eu olhava para as minhas mãos arranhadas pela queda alguém envolveu-me nos seus braços e levantou-me. Não costuma haver muitas pessoas a ajudarem completos desconhecidos que caíram no meio da rua. É melhor eu agradecer.

-ObriNATE! – Sim, eu acabei de inventar uma palavra. Mas que se lixe. Quem me estava a ajudar não era um estranho qualquer era o Nate. Aquele Nate que eu tanto adoro. Aquele Nate que me estava a segurar nos seus braços com a cara mais tristonha de sempre. E tudo isto porque aquela besta quadrada do Carter é um demónio sem igual. – Olha, Nate… -Ele não esta a olhar para mim. Como é que eu posso falar com ele se nem sequer olha para mim? …Raios! – Nate. – Voltei a chamar e nada. A vista dele estava perdida num ponto qualquer no outro lado da rua. Aaaahhh! – Nate. – Continuamos com nada. – Nate! – Mesmo que ele quisesse não olhar para mim tinha de olhar. Eu tinha o rosto dele nas minhas mãos, obrigando-o a encarar-me.

-O que queres? – Aquelas palavras muito provavelmente eram mais as palavras mais gélidas que eu alguma vez ouvi. Aquele frio que ele emanava estava a fazer-me crer morrer. Morrer e fazer como que ele nunca mais se lembrasse que um dia, houve uma Jenny que o amava e que estragou tudo. Agora quem olhava para outro lado era eu. Olhava perdida para o chão a espera de ser engolida por ele. As minhas mãos continuavam na cara do Nate mas os braços dele a muito me tinham abandonado.

-Nate eu… -Sou uma anormal que não sabe o que dizer.

-Tu estas a fazer-me perder tempo.

Outra vez uma brisa congelada saiu da sua boca através das palavras e envolveu-me. Ele tirou as minhas mãos do seu rosto e começou a andar para a frente… Ele ia-se embora.

Oh não ia não!

Comecei também a andar, desta vez numa velocidade que não me fazia perder o equilíbrio e consegui chegar perto dele. Agarrei o seu braço obrigando-o a parar.

-Nate eu preciso de te contar umas coisas. – Pronto. Isto já era um começo.

-Haha e nestas coisas esta incluído o facto de tu andares com o Carter? – Nunca na vida pensei que uma voz sarcástica me magoasse tanto, na verdade nunca na vida pensei que a voz do Nate me pudesse magoar tanto.

-Eu não ando com aquele anormal. Nem nunca vou andar.

-Ah é que parecia outra coisa.

-Nem tudo é o que parece! – Já esta. Agora estou a chorar no meio da rua, parecendo mais anormal do que aquilo que já sou. – Eu…eu…Tu precisas de saber. Não é nada aquilo que tu pensas… É… É completamente diferente…

-O que que eu preciso de saber exactamente?

-Precisas de saber que aquilo foi tudo um plano do Carter.

-Pois, plano do Carter… ta bem, ta. – Ele não esta a acreditar numa única palavra minha. Acho que vou morrer. – Olha Jenny tu não precisas de me dar explicações se estas a namorar com o Carter. Não tenho nada a ver com isso.

-Claro que tens. Não podes pensar que eu gosto do Carter quando na verdade eu gosto de ti!

Agora estou mesmo tramada. Acabei de gritar para o Nate dizendo que gosto dele. Estou a chorar e a morrer de frio, e ainda por cima ele não se parece importar.

-Tu gostas de mim?

-Tanto faz se gosto ou deixo de gostar, não é? Tu não pareces crer saber.

O melhor que eu tinha a fazer era desistir. Ele provavelmente odiava-me e só queria que eu fosse embora.

Virei-me e comecei a andar na direcção contraria. As lágrimas ainda caiam mas nem me importava com as pessoas que olhava para mim assustadas, tinha de chegar a casa e arranjar uma forma de nunca mais sair de lá.

Andava com passos largos afastando-me cada vez mais. Quase corria por entre as pessoas. Mas do nada, algo puxou-me para trás. Não consegui andar mais. Alguém estava a segurar-me. Virei-me para ver quem era o pobre quitado que me teria de ver com a maquilhagem toda estragada, com os olhos vermelhos e a chorar baba e ranho.

-Jenny.

OMG! A minha vida é uma treta. Quem me esta a agarrar é o …

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Olá gente!

Aqui esta mais um cap.

Espero que tenham gostado! Eu quero comentários, para que a fic continue!

Agradeço a aqueles que estão a ler e peço mais uma vez, que comentem para eu saber a vossa opinião.

Volto a agradecer a Monica e espero que continuem a ler e que comentem.

BJX ;D


	8. Chapter 8

Como já tinha dito a minha vida é uma treta. Disse ao Nate que gostava dele e ele nem se mexeu. Pior ainda, ficou a pensar que eu andava com o Carter. Aquela besta-quadrada maléfica. Ainda tenho a Selena em cima de mim (porque de certeza que ela não me vai deixar em paz amanha). E agora estou presa em Brooklyn com o meu irmão Dan que me encontrou na rua a chorar baba e ranho. Pobrezinho, ficou preocupadíssimo! A caminho do nosso antigo lar com segui explicar-lhe mais ou menos as coisas. Por isso acho que ele já sabe acerca dos seguintes acontecimentos: a Serena avisou-me para não ser como ela; existe uma Selena que é prima do Carter que me esta a fazer a vida um inferno (omiti nada acidentalmente o Damien porque sei muito bem que contar-lhe acerca dele só iria fazer o Dan pifar de vez).

-Toma. –Ele veio da cozinha com uma chave nade chocolate quente nas mãos, passou-a para mim e sentou-se ao meu lado no sofá. Felizmente o Dan não me iria criticar, mas sim ajudar. Porque é mesmo de ajuda que eu preciso, muita ajuda…

-Obrigado.

O apartamento estava silêncios e nenhum de nos dizia nada. Ele estava com as mãos no queixo a olhar pela grande janela. Provavelmente estava a pensar numa forma de me ajudar.

-O que vamos fazer? – Perguntei eu numa tentativa de o fazer partilhar os seus pensamentos comigo. Duas cabeças pensam melhor do que uma.

-Acho que primeiro tens de te livrar dessa tal Selena.

-Yah! Acho que seria um bom começo. Mas como?

Depois de ter planeado tudo com a ajuda do Dan fiquei a dormir no meu antigo quarto. Mal passei pela porta senti as recordações invadíreis-me. Momentos da minha vida passaram por mi a 100 km/h. De manha quando acordei sentei-me na cama e vi os meus antigos vestidos. Tão inocentes e tão bonitos… Decidi que podia vestir um. Escolho um vestido largo cinzento com um cinto preto. Calcei os meus saltos altos pretos e met a coroa que Blair me ofereceu quando foi escolhida rainha. Quando sai passei pela cozinha e o Dan piscou-me o olho desejando-me:

-Boa sorte!

Apanhei o metro e depois andei a pé até chegar a Constance. As meninas estavam a minha espera nas escadas do museu. Ficaram relativamente surpreendidas com o meu look mas quando lhes contei sobre o meu plano esqueceram as minhas roupas.

Durante as aulas estive relativamente atenta. Pensei colaborar com os professores. Assim a aula passaria mais depressa. Quando finalmente a professora de matemática decidiu que já nos tinha afogado em números deixou-nos sair. Encontrei-me comas meninas no refeitório e ficamos a espera da Selena. Que não demorou muito ate chegar perto de nos e dizer:

-Para uma antiga plebeia, tu tens bons planos Jenny. – Lancei-lhe um sorriso fugas e ela afastou-se. Pelos vistos o meu plano (com uma pequena grande ajuda do Dan) tinha resultado. A Seleninha estava de saída indo directamente para a Europa. Porque que ela estava a ir para lá? Simples. A Gossip Girl foi simpática o suficiente para nos contar acerca do grande amor da pequena pestinha. Após o Dan ter localizado o príncipe encantado em Veneza eu comprei um bilhete de ida para Veneza em nome da Selena, e agora estou livre da praga S.

Agora tinha de falar com o Nate. Mas nesse assunto o Dan já não se quis meter ele disse só:

-Segue o teu coração, é assim que tens de fazer no amor. – Pois sim, Dom Rua. Deves pensar que eu sou o que? A Cinderela não? Porque se pensas que o meu coração (aquele órgão localizado na caixa torácica mesmo atrás do pulmão esquerdo) vai falar e vai-me indicar o caminho certo, só podes estar louco!

Quand finalmente sai das aulas (depois de duas horas intermináveis de Geografia, que horror!) consegui apanhar um táxi e foi para o Central Park. Andei por lá perdida a pensar no que dizer ao Nate, se o encontrasse.

Mas bolas! É tão difícil! Eu sempre gostei dele, ele sempre foi meu amigo, amigo da família e do nada tornou-se a minha paixão. De repente, cada vez que passava por ele sentia borboletas no estômago e pensava que ia desmaiar/morrer (no mínimo).

Eu não consegui pensar decentemente. Cada vez que a imagem dele me aparecia a frente dos olhos as minhas pernas transformavam-se em gelatina e isso fazism-me andar como um autentico E.T. Decidi que era melhor sentar-me, se não sabe-se lá o que que as minhas pernas poderiam fazer.

O banco onde me sentei estava mesmo a frente de um lago. Então eu fique ali, parada, a olhar a água desejando que ela me desse alguma ajuda. Mas em vez disso alguém sentou-se ao meu lado. Virei-me e vi o Nate olhado perdido para o horizonte tal como eu. Ia abrindo a boca para começar um discurso interminável sobre a minha insanidade mental, mas ele foi mais rápido e mandou-me calar para poder ser ele a falar.

-Falei com a Blair.

Com a Blair? Com a Blair? Porque que ele falou com a Blair? Se ele me tivesse dito que falou com o Pai Natal eu teria ficado menos preocupada, mas com a Blair… Sabe-se lá o que que a Blair lhe pode ter dito sobre mim.

-Que tinha falado com o Dan.

Espera ai, parem o comboio que eu quero descer! Porque que a Blair falou com o Dan? Isso não tem sentido. A Blair nunca teria falado com o Dan. Nunca!

A não ser que… o Dan tenha falado com a Blair. Esse desgraçado falou com a Blair a acerca do meu problema. Bem me parecia que aquela ideia tão brilhante não podia ter saído só da minha cabeça e da do Dan. A Blair tinha de estar no meio. Meu Deus! O que será que eles falaram?

-Ela contou-me o que se andava a passar. – Ahhhh! – Falou-me dessa tal Selena, e do que aconteceu mesmo com o Carter. Foi o teu irmão que lhe contou tudo, porque pelos vistos precisava de ajuda… Sabes, pode não parecer mas a Blair até gosta de ti. Ela convenceu-me a engolir o meu orgulho e vir falar contigo.

OMG! É desta que eu morro. Estou a apertar os lábios com tanta força e estou a fazer inúmeros esforços para não gritar/guinchar/ou emitir qualquer outro som.

-Nate… - Disse eu baixinho.

-Shhh… Jenny, eu pensei muito sobre aquilo que eu te vou dizer. – Este mistério esta a matar-me. Ele vai mandar-me para longe e eu vou morrer sozinha. Porque é isso que parece que vai fazer. – Eu… acho que devíamos esquecer o que se andou a passar nos últimos dias e acho que devíamos, aah… começar de novo.

-Yess! – Gritei eu, enquanto lhe saltava nos braços envolvendo o corpo dele no abraço mais desejado e os seus lábios num beijo a muito cobiçado.

Depois disso nem adivinham o que aconteceu. Nós fomos ao cinema e como ele tinha dito, tínhamos esquecido tudo e iniciado um novo capítulo. Um capítulo cheio de amor (e de baba por minha parte).

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Olá leitores! Por favor não me matem!

Ande imensamente ocupada com a escola e nunca mais peguei nesta fic. Também pensei que não havia muitos leitores, pois os comentários são pouquíssimos. Por isso pensei que ninguém se fosse ralhar muito por estar a demorar na finalização das aventuras da Jenny.

Mas recebi um comentário que me "obrigou" a escrever pelo menos mais este capítulo.

Por isso, aqui estou eu e tenho uma proposta para vocês!

Estava a pensar dar a fic como terminada por aqui, mas isto depende de vocês.

QUERO COMENTARIOS! A dizer o que acham, querem que a fic termine ou não querem?

Beijinhos, até a próxima!


End file.
